About A Girl
by I'm Miss World
Summary: I bet she's never been loved. Like, loved for real. Jeff/OC/Heel Matt
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't want to start any more stories, I really didn't. But this just came to me. And I know some of you are probably sick of Jeff. But... yeah, I don' think I could ever get sick of him, and I've been itching to write heel Matt and this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't think of any other better superstars to involve. I might end up writing most of this in Jeff's POV, I'm not sure yet. This chapter is going to be third person though. In kayfabe; circa a little before the recent draft.

**

* * *

About A Girl **

**Prologue**

* * *

"It's in your head." Jeff Hardy turned away from the laptop screen and towards Shane 'Hurricane' Helms at those four simple words. His brows knit together and he shook his head, unbelieving.

"It's not, man." He looked back at the computer screen and ran his chipped, black fingernails through his blue toned hair. "Look at her."

Helms sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to humor his friend and look at the image of the Daily Diva on the WWE website. Of course Jeff would be a sucker for her; plenty of men would. Hurricane was smarter than that though. "Yeah, I see her."

Jeff's head whipped back around to look at his long time friend, and one of the only people he trusted now that Matt, his own brother, had turned his back on him. Jeff fixed a hard gaze on the superhero, green eyes scalding. "What's the tone for?"

Hopeless. That's all Shane saw before him. A hopeless, infatuated, lust-struck man, and it made him sick to see a one Jeff Hardy in this state. It was borderlining pathetic how transparent this entire situation was. "Look man, yeah. She's hot. But all the Divas are hot." Jeff snorted in response, clearly not completely in agreement, especially when none compared to the one whose image glowed on the flat computer screen. "Jeff man... I'm gonna be blunt about it. You only want her so you can try and hurt Matt. But what you don't get is—"

"Shut up." Jeff's interruption fell on deaf ears though as Helms continued on.

"I said, _what you don't get_ is," he repeated, voice louder than Jeff's. "He doesn't give a shit about her. All she is ta him is a piece of easy, convenient ass."

Jeff's fist landed on the wooden table they were seated around in the corner of his hotel room. His intense eyes filled with betrayal at his friend's words, but all Shane saw was the youngest Hardy trying to cover the surprise he felt when Shane revealed he knew the truth.

Jeff was silenced, only for a minute though as he pondered, not his friend's words, but instead the woman who'd unknowingly won his affection. "I bet she's never been loved. Like, loved for real."

Hurricane's head fell back and he released an exasperated growl, calloused hands sliding over his face. This was too much, even for a man as patient as he. Standing, he stormed over to the hotel door, ready to get away from Jeff, who clearly was delusional if he thought he was in love with the promiscuous Diva.

"There's obviously somethin' wrong with that girl if she's shackin' up with your brother almost every fuckin' night even after she knows everythin' he's done to ya! Matt's not even the only one she fucks! She's not gonna want you like you think you want her! God Jeff! She's just a... slut! And if you can't see that, then I can't help you!"

With that final outburst, Hurricane slammed the hotel door behind him, marching down the hall just in time to see the young woman in question sneaking around in bare feet, wearing nothing but skimpy underwear and a t-shirt he was familiar with being owned by Matt Hardy, two bottles of water in hand.

She flashed him a dimpled smile as she stopped in front of one door, knocking briskly before the door was pulled open and there was Matt Hardy, wearing nothing but a sheet. The leggy Diva walked in past him, handing him one of the water bottles and running a manicured hand over his chest before disappearing from Shane's sight.

"What're you lookin' at?" Matt snapped at Shane once he was noticed by the elder Hardy brother. Then Matt's lips twitched up into that evil, little smirk he'd adopted before he closed the door.

And that's the only thing that made Shane Helms realize that Matt knew.

Oh yes, Matt Hardy knew all about what his younger brother wanted.


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Breathe When I'm Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** It took me three shots to write this chapter, all three completely different. I think this one is the right one to go with though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to do so. Now, this chapter is all in Jeff's point of view, and the _italics_ are flashbacks. I put a picture of the OC in my profile. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

About A Girl**

**Chapter 1: Can't Breathe When I'm Around Her**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

If the Hindu and Hawaiian gods had come together and tried to mold the most gorgeous and exotic woman in the world, it would be Lavanya.

Shane was so wrong. It's not just because she's in my brother's bed every night. It's not cause I want to take her away from him. It's just her. I can't even breathe with her this close to me, and she's a row ahead and three chairs to the side, sittin' next to Maria for this pre-show conference Vickie called.

She wasn't wearin' anythin' different than what she usually wears backstage; just some worn out jeans and some cut up band shirt. Her clothes were always tight, always sexy, always worn with the flare of a rockstar.

It took all my will not to reach over and brush my fingers through the long, black hair that spilled over the back of her chair. I couldn't do anythin' like that though. That'd just be creepy, right?

I talked a bit to her when I first came over from RAW. But I was a little crazed with the greed of becomin' champ. I didn't notice the potential love interest right in front of me. It actually wasn't until my accidents started happenin' that I think I started to develop a crush. And it has nothin' to do with the fact Matt was hangin' around her. We had a casual friendship at that point...

_"Jeff?" There she was, lookin' confused and surprised as I prepared to exit the arena. I'd just interfered in the big title match at Survivor Series. The one I was supposed to be in that night if it hadn't been for a surprise attack in the hotel. "Oh my god. What are you doing here? Are you okay?"_

_I stopped and watched her as she came closer to me, her dark hair swayin' with every step she took. True, I wasn't in the best mood. Edge won the belt and I know he's the one who attacked me, or at least had a hand in it. But I couldn't lie to myself and pretend her presence didn't make me happier._

_I rubbed the spot on my head that had been hit and nodded. "Yeah, I'll live." Her lips curved up into a smile and I couldn't stop starin' at her pierced dimples, fully believin' no other woman could pull that off and make it look as gorgeous as Anya did. "I'm not really s'posed to be here, but damn. I know Edge had somethin' to do with it. Soon as I heard he was in Boston, I fuckin' knew."_

_Her heavy lashed eyes got large and her glossed lips formed an 'O'. "You really think?" Scratchin' the back of my neck, I nodded. "Wow. Well... good luck with that. I'm just glad you're okay. You had all of us really worried here."_

_I had to smile. How couldn't I? She was worried about me. That meant somethin', right? "Well, ya don't haveta worry. I'm fine. Just got screwed over really."_

_"Aw Jeff." I held my breath when her hand rested on my shoulder encouragingly. "You'll get another title shot. You're a great superstar." Those words flattered me, comin' from her at least._

_"Anya, have you see—" Fuck. Matt. He's my brother and I love him, but damn, bad timing. "Nevermind. Jeff man, what the hell're you doin' here?"_

_He walked right up to us and I saw his hand land on the small of her back. My heart kinda sank. I knew they'd been hangin' out more recently, but seriously, I didn't know they were close enough for that to be so casual._

_I wasn't comfortable with any of this. The gleam in her eye when she looked up at him. The smirk on my brother's lips when he glanced down at her._

_Who was I kiddin' though? Matt was single. I've been taken for ages. I shouldn't even be feelin' this way... this... jealous. Goddamn!_

_"Come on Matt. It's just a coincidence Edge is here in Boston the day I get attacked? No fuckin' way." As I spoke, Lavanya dropped her head onto Matt's shoulder, lookin' as though she was hangin' on my every word, but she seemed to be cozyin' up to Matt real good._

That was the first time I really noticed there was sometihn' goin' on between them, or could be at some point. But I was with Beth. Man, I wanted Anya bad, but I was committed, and clearly she was down with my brother. I might've been able to get over it.

I ignored their little fling, pretendin' I had no idea what was goin' on when I knew exactly what was happenin'. It got easier when Armageddon rolled around and I won the title. The WWE title.

It would've been a lot easier if she hadn't been so damn cute when I got backstage...

_I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked through pats on the back and 'congratulations' from my friends backstage. The belt was in my hands and it was gonna stay there if I had anythin' do with it._

_Damn was I tired after that match though. All I wanted to do was take a hot shower and collapse in my hotel room. I pushed my locker room door open and flicked on the light, only to have the shit scared outta me for a second._

_"Surprise!" Lavanya bounced on the balls of her feet before she came over to me, twirling around as she threw some confetti up in the air around me._

_My breath caught in my throat when her arms wrapped around my neck and I could feel her body against mine. "Congratulations champ," she muttered before backin' off all too soon._

_I was finally able to tune into everythin' else in the room and saw Matt, R-Truth, Mickie James and Shane all were there too. I'd been that distracted._

_I got hugs from all my friends and congrats before they filed out one by one to get to the hotel and finally get some rest. Pay Per View weeks were always hell._

_"For you." I looked right into her eyes and got lost for a minute, just standin' there and starin' while she patiently waited for me to take whatever she was offerin'._

_I snapped outta it and tore my eyes away from her dark pools, lookin' to her hand, which was delicately wrapped around a balloon string. I followed the piece of orange ribbon up and saw a helium filled rainbow floatin' near the ceiling._

_I couldn't _not_ laugh at that. "Thanks Anya."_

That was my first glimmer of hope she could possibly see somethin' in me. I didn't see Matt get one of those little parties from her when he won the ECW title.

I think my luck ran out after that though. More accidents happened. Matt played me like a damn fool, convincin' me it was Edge. But before I knew it was Matt behind everythin', I was driven off the road with Beth. And two days after, she left me. Said it was too much. So I was alone...

_How upset could I really be? I was thinkin' about other women all the damn time. One in particular._

_Yeah, I'd been with Beth for awhile, but how long had it been so hollow? I didn't even feel sadness; regret. I just kinda felt bad for not feelin' bad._

_I stood at the drink machine, gettin' a Powerade, belt comfortably on my shoulder when she approached me. "Hey Jeff."_

_My breath caught in my throat, like it always did when I turned around and saw her. God, fuck! She was in nothin' but one of those one-pieces with the sides and back cut out, a stud belt and Chuck Taylor boots. She was in some bikini contest tonight; I forgot._

_I couldn't look away._

_"Matt uh... he told me what happened. How're you doing?" she questioned timidly. I could never be upset at you. Bring up whatever you want!_

_"Still got my gold right? And my health. Though someone's definitely got it out for me..." I chuckled a little, a bitter tone underneath. She failed to see any humor in the situation I guess though or in my reaction to it._

_"It's okay to be upset you know." I'm not upset, don't you get it? In fact, if you said you wanted to elope right now, I'd say yes and never regret it a day of my life._

_I sighed and ran a hand over my hair. "Yeah, I know. I just..." My shoulders shrugged, no description of my feelings comin' to mind without soundin' heartless or like a chick on the rebound._

I almost built up the courage to ask her out. I was so ready, especially since it looked like whatever was warmin' up between her and my brother was coolin' off.

I would've done it that night after SmackDown, where I was supposed to restrain myself from killin' Edge until the Rumble and be his guest on The Cutting Edge.

But then there was the pyro accident.

I was kinda in a state of shock when it all happened and after when I was bein' strapped into the stretcher. I was so scared to open my eyes and see nothin' but black. That one's my most valued sense. Fuck, if I couldn't see...

_"Jeff! Oh my god! Is he okay?"_

I could still hear her panicked voice. When I watched the tape back, I saw she'd gone out to the stage with R-Truth to check on me. Should say somethin', right? She cared so much she couldn't wait till I got backstage.

That was the last interaction I had with her.

Matt turned on me, cost me my title, and on top of all that, I found out for sure through the grapevine they were fuckin'.

Even after she knew it was Matt who was tryin' to fuck my life up so bad.

What a bitch, huh? Didn't bother me though. Sure, now she avoided my eyes, and any other contact with me, but fuck if I'm gonna let him have her after everythin' he's done to me.

I was gonna take Anya from him and any other guy who thought they had dibs on her.


	3. Chapter 2: Locker Room Joke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, though I was slightly disappointed with the lack of feedback despite the high number of hits. Now, forewarning, this story is going to be a slightly dark, bittersweet romance of course with a ton of dramatics tied in. The OC is purposely made to have little to no respect for herself, act like a slut and basically be in denial of the fact she's seen as easy ass. Also, Matt is going to be just an utter piece of shit as the story goes on. But don't worry; I love him in real life.

**

* * *

About A Girl**

**Chapter 2: Locker Room Joke**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

I was at the arena early for the house show the next night. Too early. I had a photoshoot for WWE Magazine and really wasn't interested in it, till I saw who else was here.

She was already in front of the camera, made up and dressed in some Bollywood, belly-dancin' inspired outfit with a little bit of a punk undertone throw in. Her black hair was down, the light hittin' it and makin' it shine blue. She posed just as well as any model I've ever seen, twice as gorgeous, stoppin' for a minute when she looked in my direction.

Her dark eyes got bright and she practically floated off the set and in my direction. I couldn't breathe. What's she doin'?

My name just flowed through her lips. "Jeff." It sounded like the wind and any other poetic word I can use to describe the voice of an angel. Her arms just wound around my neck and without any response form me at all, I finally got to feel those plump, red painted lips on mine.

She tasted like everythin' the gods ate and drank. And she smelled like the tropics of the Hawaiian Islands with some mild ginger and citrus splashed in the mix. I wanted to devour her, right here, right now.

"Jeff."

Her tongue danced inside my mouth, her fingers sizzlin' my skin wherever they touched.

"Jeff."

She kissed me like she loved me.

"Jeff!"

My head snapped up and I saw Shane was here too, standin' right in front of me now, givin' me some pissed off look. My eyes darted back over to the set where she still was, posin' for the camera. Man, those camera flashes must be makin' me delusional.

"Hey man." I tried to cover my distraction, but no way. Shane already knew and he just shook his head.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me," he mumbled, glancin' over his shoulder at her. "Man, Lavanya doesn't even know you're here. Stop starin' before she notices and thinks you're a pervert." I scowled. "You think you can detach your eyes long enough ta get to work? They're lookin' for ya in makeup."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, headin' down the hall after Shane, but not before I stole one more quick look. Yup, she was still gorgeous.

**-Lavanya's POV-**

"I hope everyone's naked," I called into the locker room I knew Matt was in as I opened the door, letting myself in. No one was naked completely, but John Morrison had his shirt off, which was a definite plus. A handful of the Smackdown and ECW guys were in here; all seemingly to be guys who took a lot of heat from the fans.

"That can definitely be arranged," John assured me, nudging Miz in the arm. Matt, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder and Brian Kendrick all laughed. None of the other guys present were paying all that much attention to what was going on. Shelton Benjamin, Ezekiel and Koslov were all in separate corners, tending to whatever needed to be taken care of before the show and Paul Burchill was on his phone.

"Oh yes John. Gang bang me, please," I teased, winking at the well-defined ECW star.

"You can start right here," Matt said, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my head down so it was at his crotch. I just laughed while someone smacked my ass in the bent over position I was held in.

"Cut it out," I giggled, pushing Matt's legs back a little so he had to let me go. I stood up straight and fixed my hair, slapping Matt's hands away when he playfully grabbed at my chest.

Lurching forward, he grabbed me round the waist as I tried to move away, a huge smile on my face as I squirmed against him, my back pulled to his chest. I leaned forward to try and drop myself from his grasp, but he just clamped his other arm around my waist. "S'go for a quick round," he muttered right against my ear and I stilled, allowing Matt to hold me up as I regained my balance.

I really never denied Matt. He needed no verbal answer as he led me over to the connected bathroom.

"I'm next!" Miz called, making basically everyone in the locker room laugh. Matt looked over his shoulder, laughing slightly with them. I could still hear them laughing when he closed the door to the bathroom, not bothering to lock it. Most of the guys in there have walked in on us screwing before, and half of them have fucked me themselves, so it didn't really matter.

I turned to face him, rubbing his chest a little through his shirt. "I said quick," he reminded me, moving my hand away and pushing his hips into mine, making my backside hit the sink counter. His mouth covered mine, hands lifting up my skirt. He loved it when I wore skirts. Easy access, so he says.

I teased his neck, earning a content sigh when I scraped his throat with my teeth, his hands eagerly pulling my panties down over my hips. The material fell down my legs as I parted them slightly, enough for Matt to press his fingers between my thighs, feeling how hot he made me.

I whimpered a little when his hand pulled my hair and forced me to tilt my head back. His knee was between my legs, pressing into me. "You want me ta fuck you right here? Where everyone can fuckin' hear you?"

"Yes," I rasped.

I saw the twitch of his lips. "Want me to fuck ya hard?"

"Yes." My voice cracked and that urged Matt to pull my hair again. "Yes! Fuck me hard!" I almost shouted. He needed no further encouragement as he spun me around, bending me over the sink and slamming right into me.

I groaned at the full feeling, pushing back onto him as his thrusts were deep and steady. I already knew I would have bruises from where his fingers held onto my hips and where his body hit against mine.

He started to go faster, and harder, my soaked core squelching with every single delightfully fractioned thrust. The counter's edge was digging into my stomach, but I didn't care. One of my hands gripped the edge while the other held onto Matt's wrist, his fist becoming entwined in my hair, pulling my head back so my mouth was open, every moan unsuppressed.

I could see him in the mirror as he fucked me, lips slightly parted and half lidded eyes watching the same thing I was. "Oh god Matt," I whined as my back arched, pleasure building up. My legs shook under me and I held the counter tight, both hands available since Matt had let my hair go to pound me harder. Matt swore before he pulled out, exploding onto my thighs.

After a minute of recovery, I cleaned myself up while Matt put himself back inside his pants, getting behind me as I went towards the door.

As soon as it cracked open, cheers echoed through the locker room. "Oh god Matt!" Brian imitated in a girly voice.

I went over to him and shoved his shoulder from where he sat on the couch. "You're just jealous it wasn't you."

He pulled me forward so I straddled his lap. "It could be."

I shook my head and got off Brian's lap. "I have a match tonight and I'm halfway to worn out already. Fuck you guys," I said as I walked over to the locker room door.

"You just said you were worn out! If you mean it, I'm volunteering!" Zack commented and I just rolled my eyes before walking out the door.

"Smell my fingers," I heard Matt say to someone before I was out of earshot. I pursed my lips and stopped for a second, listening to all of them laugh before I brushed it off and headed for the women's locker room.

**-Jeff's POV-**

I needed to talk to her tonight, make some kinda move at least. But I just watched her while I waited for my match to go off. She was talkin' to Khali, smilin' so wide her lashed eyes looked closed. The two spoke in a code only they understood, both fluent in Punjabi though she was born in Hawaii. Her mom is Indian though; I know that much. It's her dad that's Hawaiian.

The foreign speech ended as Khali was called over and he excused himself from their conversation. I knew I had to say somethin' as she stood there, all alone. "Anya." I grabbed her attention immediately, earning a slightly shocked smile from her once she noticed me.

No turnin' back now. "Hi Jeff... How are you?" There was a little discomfort obvious in her mannerisms. She was wonderin' why I was talkin' to her even though everyone knew she spent a lot of time in my brother's bed.

Yeah, it pissed me off that she was sleepin' with Matt after all the damn drama he's been puttin' me through. I couldn't place any blame on her though. I'm sure Matt was sayin' all the right things, makin' it seem like I'm the one who's the cause of all his damn problems.

I needta stop tihnkin' and start talkin'. She's lookin' at me weird.

"I'm okay I guess. Okay as I can be, y'know." She licked her lips uncomfortably, avoidin' my eyes.

"Yeah... I'm sorry he did that. I don't know... I don't know what's wrong with him." She was embarrassed. I could tell. Not like it's her fault, but I kinda like how she seems to feel bad. Maybe she'll wake up and see that I'm right here.

I didn't wanna talk about Matt though. I didn't wanna talk about him. Or what he did. Or what he did to her. Fuck Matt!

"You looked real good in your match out there," I changed the subject, tryin' to keep it positive.

Her dark eyes got that excited twinkle and her pierced dimples glowed as she smiled. "You really think so?" I nodded encouragingly, knowin' she was kinda self-conscious about her ringwork. "Thanks."

"Jeff, we need you over here!" Fuck my life. I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath, not at all wantin' to leave her.

"You should go. I'm heading back to the hotel anyway." Her lips parted a little as we locked eyes before her smile spread across her face again. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"


	4. Chapter 3: Be Aggressive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it going.

**

* * *

About A Girl**

**Chapter 3: Be Aggressive**

**

* * *

-One Week Later: Smackdown-**

**-Lavanya's POV-**

I licked my lips when I spotted the blue and blonde hair of Jeff Hardy, milling around backstage aimlessly. I could see the white cords from his iPod headphones were in his ears as he bobbed his head slightly to whatever music he was listening to.

Sneaking up behind him, I pulled the buds from his ears, startling him and making him jump around to face me. "Boo," I grinned, handing his headphones back to him once he realized it was just me messing around with him.

"Hey Anya." I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at me. It was the way a lot of guys looked at me. There was want in his exotic green eyes which only made me confused. How could Jeff possibly want me even though it was common knowledge I was his brother's favorite pastime.

I wasn't just seeing things though. I wasn't making it up. It was there. It was a look I could recognize from a mile away; the way his eyes scanned my body carefully; the way his tongue wet his dried lips; the stiff mannerisms.

Jeff was a gorgeous man, both inside and out. But I just can't imagine he'd be interested. Then again, despite how nice Jeff has always seemed to me, he _is_ a guy. And guys all have the same, relentless itch they need scratched. "We're headin' over to Hawaii soon. You excited?"

My eyes brightened, the previous analyzing of Jeff no longer my main focus. "Yes! It's going to be so nice to go home for once." I hardly ever got to actually go home to Hawaii. I only ever went home there if I was on the west coast or if I had at least four days off; otherwise it was just a hassle. I had a place in New York, but it just wasn't the same.

"Yeah, we have a few days off after that show. I think I'm gonna stay in Honolulu for that vacation," Jeff told me, nodding his head. "I've never really gotten a chance to look around there the few times I've been."

My mind sparked a little, this spec of interest I had in this interest Jeff seemed to have in me taking over. I might be flirting with disaster here, literally, but Jeff is a hell of an attractive guy, and if he is indeed interested, so am I. "Oh, I live on Maui. Different islands." I pouted slightly before my expression brightened as if I'd just been struck with an idea. "Maui's just as nice though. Nicer maybe. You could stay with me of you want. I could... show you around?"

Before Jeff could conclusively answer me though, I was distracted.

"And if Anya wasn't so busy making her rounds at the hotel every night, maybe then I'd see her as a threat." My conversation with Jeff went silent as I overheard the interview Michelle McCool was doing with Josh Matthews.

That bitch!

I marched right over to them, shoving Michelle back by her chest as soon as I reached her. I could hear the cheers for me even backstage as the camera panned in on Michelle and I in each other's faces before she got arrogant and slapped me hard on the cheek.

That only gave me the initiative I needed to tackle her to the ground, holding her hair firmly as I punched at her head. She scratched at my skin and ripped at my own hair, throwing me off her for a second before she tried to regain her composure. But I was fired up. I pounced back on her and just pummeled before I was ripped off. By a much stronger grip and saw Michelle being held down by a security guard and Billy Kidman.

I struggled against the arms holding me back, noticing the black nail polish, making it obvious that the person restraining me was Jeff. I calmed down a little bit, settling for screaming obscenities at the tall blonde. After all, I didn't want to inadvertently hurt Jeff while I was thrashing around. I was lucky enough he'd decided to talk to me again in the first place.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! What the hell is going on here?" Chavo escorted Vickie over to the commotion McCool and I had caused. Great, just what I need.

Michelle and I have been in trouble for fighting backstage on more than one occasion. The two of us haven't gotten along since day one. She knows I have a short fuse and uses it to her advantage every chance she gets. I think she wants to get me fired for breeching the contract I signed, just like every other superstar, that promises to keep all physical altercations within the wrestling ring. Of course, that is broken by everyone and their mom. "If you two want to fight, you can take it out to the ring. Your match is next. I have more important things to deal with!" Vickie turned to leave, but then turned back. "Oh, and it's a street fight."

That was perfectly fine with me. I glared over my shoulder as Jeff walked me away from where Michelle was, my body moving stiffly in slight protest to not being able to beat the hell out of her.

"Anya, relax. Save it for the ring sugar," he tried settling me. He swung the door to his locker room open and led me inside, closing the door behind me while I huffed and started swearing about Michelle.

"It's none of that bitch's business what I do outside of the ring. Who the fuck does she think she is?!" I seethed.

"Anya, you better calm down or you're not gonna have your head on straight for that match. C'mon now! You can beat Michelle in a street fight! That's your specialty! She'll get hers in the match." Jeff's words were all true. I was the most hardcore, weapon savvy Diva in the WWE. Street fights and extreme rules; they were the matches I was made to be in.

I took a deep, calming breath and closed my eyes for a second, counting to five as I settled down. "Better?" He was watching me, brows raised.

I cracked a slight smile, thinking about who was standing before me, telling me to calm down. "You're one to be calming people down Jeff. I've seen you snap on numerous occasions," I shot at him, but there was harmless humor in my voice and expression, which he clearly detected.

"Oh yeah, bring all _that_ up. Thanks." Flirtatiously I shoved his shoulder, then leaned into him closer. I knew how to play the cards I was dealt, and Jeff pretty much threw me a full house with all his reactions.

Part of me feels a little bad. I mean, he knows I sleep with Matt though, so I shouldn't. It's not like I'm hiding it from him. If he still chooses to flirt with me, that's on him. For a second, things became quiet.

"So, about Hawaii," Jeff brought up, rekindling the conversation we'd been having earlier. "I'd love to head to Maui with ya after the show next month."

I smirked a little, leaning forward. "Kiss on it!" before Jeff could react, I pressed my lips into his quickly before backing off and over to the door. "I have to go out to my match. I'll see you around."

Always leave them wanting more Anya.

The look in his eyes was delectable. He just looked so shocked, like a schoolboy who'd just gotten his first kiss. He was so different from his brother; I could tell in that moment. Matt was so dominant, almost carelessly so. He liked to throw me around, use me relentlessly. He didn't care who knew or who heard.

With that one, slight contact I had with Jeff's lips, as playful as it had seemed, I was instantly intrigued. God, I wanted to test him so badly from that one, single peck. I could imagine how it would be with Jeff. Careful and strong at the same time. Erotic and passionate. Jeff was so intensely unique and I don't know why I'd never gone for it before.

I certainly had my own little plans for Maui.

But time to concentrate on knocking that bitch Michelle down a peg or two.

She was already out there; I could hear her music playing. I wanted to beat the shit out of her for saying something like that about me. I can have my cake and eat it too. It doesn't matter who I fuck, and how often, the fact of the matter is, she'll never be as good in the ring as me.

'Be Aggressive' pumped through the arena and I made my way onto the stage, face set in stone as I ran straight for the ring, the crowd screaming for me, completely on my side as usual.

As soon as I slid into the ring, I grabbed Michelle by the hair, pulling back and landing her flat on her ass. I then dropkicked her in the face so she fell onto her back before dropping an elbow into her chest hard.

She gasped for breath, and I took this time to jump out of the ring and look underneath, throwing a trashcan, a street sign, a kendo stick, a fire extinguisher and a wooden bat into the ring.

Climbing back in, I noticed Michelle getting to her feet, reaching for the kendo stick, but I cut her off, stomping her side until she was grasping it in pain. I was on fire and I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

It was just a complete and brutal beatdown. I used every weapon that was available, slacking her in the forehead with the street sign, cracking the kendo stick across her back, punching the bat into her guy, slamming the trashcan over her head.

I escaped the ring again, crawling all the way under only to emerge with a table, which I set up outside the ring while the crowd cheered me on. Michelle was dazed beyond repair, trying hard to push herself up from her stomach, but before she could, I was back on her, my fist colliding with the back of her head.

Picking her up, I grabbed her by the tights and the hair and threw her out of the ring onto the mats below, then followed right after much more gracefully. I used the barricade to my advantage, cracking her head against it twice before we were close enough to the table for my satisfaction.

I rolled her onto it, climbing up myself and using her hair to drag her to her feet. The cheers were deafening as we both stood atop the table, Michelle completely submitted to her demise at this point.

At this point, I did something I'd always wanted to do. I set her up for the Faithbreaker; her own finishing move and BAM! She was face first into the table, breaking it. I wasn't completely unharmed, but I sucked it up and hooked her leg, picking up the three count without any more effort.

Eat that, bitch!


End file.
